jacob_waymans_creepypasta_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
School of Madness: Return to Haunted Hillside
Fall of 2019 It was a pleasant day at Royal High School, Me and my best friend Kamran were having some lunch together. I was relaxing, eating in the cafeteria, and watched The Banana Splits play "Go Bananas" on stage. I had a fresh pack of skittles and drank some delicious milk. After lunch, as we were going to the sensory room, I saw a terrifying sight. I saw the neibolt house, buried in the entrance of the cafeteria. Introduction, Fall of 2046 My name is Jacob Wayman, I'm 42 years old. I did an investigation at Hillside Middle School, I found no clues, and the school was destroyed, with burned pizza, human organs and ink splatters all over the burned rubble. The school exploded ever since my last investigation. I found another abandoned school I should explore at. Royal High School, The school I went to since I was 15. I went inside the school to check things out. Everything was destroyed, The lockers were scratched up, Most of the rooms of the school are changed, and worst of all, the monsters came back, well, most of them actually. I went to Mr. Rounke's class, and there was an unusual sight. Pennywise was staring at me in the projector, and the tables and the chairs were flipped and broken. I tried to hide under Mr. Rounke's desk, and Pennywise popped out of the projector. He had sharper teeth, and bloody accents. His eyes looked almost like Darth Maul from Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. He walked outside the classroom, looking for me, but I was hiding. After he left, I went to the next room. Winter of 2019 I was in my school in my winter outfit. It was randomly snowing outside, and the school was covered in Christmas Decorations. I went and talked more about the story with Kamran, until my old friend appeared. His name was Hunter. He was changed from a good Loyal friend, to a big jerk. He tells me that the story does not exist, but then I hallucinated and saw Pennywise. He was holding a bloody knife, and his mouth was covered in ink. I was frightened, and Hunter asked me, frustratingly, "Why the hell did you gasp?!" I suddenly saw a hook, Impaling Hunter's neck, scaring me even more than the argument. I also saw a demon with a red robe, and big horns. His face looked like Santa Claus. The creature was a mythological folklore called The Krampus. He takes kids to hell, where they never escape. I was terrified, and when I blinked, Hunter came back, he was not impaled, he was not murdered. I was just Hallucinating things a little. The School of Madness. I tried to follow Pennywise, but he disappeared to another room. I was gonna go to the track, until I saw an unusual Sight. Ridley from Metroid was in the hallway with a disabled kid. I told the kid to hurry up and leave, but then, Ridley snatched him, and ate him. Blood covered the doorway, but then, Ridley disappeared. and then I went to the library, where The Mad Hatter and The White Rabbit was waiting. I also saw another kid, He went into the room next to the library. The hatter had a party with him, and put a hat on his head. Once again, he could hear voices whispering to him, saying that the guest would look wonderful without a head, so he picked up the scissors and decapitates the kid. Blood covered the window, The curtains closed, and the alarm bells starting ringing. I was scared, and I went to Ms. Buthman's room. It became a military base, and I saw Ms. Buthman Herself. She looked like she was staring at Frankenstein's monster for too long. And her suit looked like a military soldier. She gave me the syringe, and Buthman and I went outside. We both went outside, and all of a sudden, we saw Banana Buggies driving all over the campus. Ms. Buthman used an AK-47 and fired at the driver, but misses. I used my telescope, and It appears that Fleegle was driving a golf cart spray painted to look like him. His face looks distorted and terrifying, like in the Banana Splits Movie. Suddenly, we saw more golf carts, and the drivers were none other than Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky. I took out my desert eagle, and tried to fire, but the animatronics were indestructable. Drooper has a pole in his mouth, but he's not dead. Snorky has his robot heart ripped out, and Bingo has a split head and he is missing an arm. I threw my gun at the golf cart, and it randomly fired, and made the tire explode. Making Fleegle crash into a hallway. So long, Kamran I went to the very same hallway, and surprisingly, it was flooded with ink, dripping all over the school. I encountered flashbacks of Georgie's death, and Fleegle staring at my face. I escaped, and ran to the sensory room. I saw Fleegle and Drooper with the wheel of endings, and on the wheel was none other than my friend Kamran. He was strapped with metal on his limbs, and is covered in blood. Fleegle spins the wheel, and it landed on Banana Split. The Splits ripped Kamran out of the wheel, and ripped him apart, limb from limb. He lied down on the ground, decapitated. Glowing Dead lights appeared in the parts of the missing limbs. Kamran's voice changed to Pennywise's creepy voice. "It's Not Over Yet!!" Kamran's body turned into Pennywise. I was really terrified, because I did not know that happened. This was not normal. We had a huge fight with the Banana Splits and Pennywise. I took a knife covered in ink, and stabbed Drooper in the chest after saying "Banana Cadabara!!" I also stabbed Fleegle, Bingo, and Snorky. Pennywise grabbed my arm, and tried to bite it off, until The Krampus arrived. He was holding Ms. Buthman's AK-47, and Attempted to fire at me. I keep dodging the attacks, until I shot him first. Pennywise was devistated, until I threw him to a well next to the room. He whispered the words "He thrusts his hands against the post and still insists he sees the ghost." Over, and over, and over again, until his head breaks open and floats apart. His last word was "Fear!" He falls down, never to be seen again for another 25 years. Goodbye Forever. I got out of the school, and I lost my friends. I shed a tear, and I swore to myself. "I swear, that if Royal is still haunted like Hillside, I will come back." The ghost of Kamran appeared, and I did a blood oath with him, and then, I said "Goodbye, old friend." I wish that the school is not haunted anymore, and I hope I'd never return to this school. Facts # The School of Madness story was created in 2018 before Jacob went to high school. # The Haunted Hillside Story was created when Jacob went to middle school, and started hallucinating. # The story gave the creator nightmares before he created the creepypasta. Category:Stories